


Percy Jackson and the Art of Stuffing Up

by The_Great_Crossroads_TimeLord



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: A little bit of Nico/Percy if you squint, Gen, One-Sided Attraction, Percy trying to be a good friend, but it's more just Nico having a crush on Percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 22:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Great_Crossroads_TimeLord/pseuds/The_Great_Crossroads_TimeLord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Percy is told the reason why Nico is so aggressive towards him, he wants to tell his friend that it's okay, and that Nico doesn't need to hide who he is anymore - but something goes a bit wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Percy Jackson and the Art of Stuffing Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there PJO readers. This is my first fic on Ao3 (not that you really care eh), and it's also unbeta'ed, so bear with me a bit. I'm usually pretty good with that sort of stuff, but I'm only human - I do make mistakes.  
> I love that Rick Riordan made Nico gay - I think it's so cute and a great dynamic to his character :3 I'm really interested in how Percy would react if/when he found out that Nico carried the Greek fire for him (I'm so sorry that was a terrible joke), so this is my take on it.

     Percy felt guilty, as he always did after talking to Nico. He didn’t know what he had done for Nico to still be so aggressive towards him. Then again, Nico was aggressive to _everyone_ , but – maybe because Percy had known Nico before Bianca died – it seemed that Nico was particularly icy towards him, and Annabeth. He’d heard the whispers and gossip about Nico having a crush on Annabeth, which Percy supposed would have some impact on Nico’s behaviour towards him, but surely having a crush on his girlfriend was no reason to be so hostile.

_Dude_ , Blackjack said, breaking Percy’s train of thought.

     Percy realised he had been combing his pegasus’ left cheek for the past few minutes. ‘Oh. Sorry.’

     Blackjack huffed and bobbed his head as Percy moved the comb down the pegasus' neck. _What’s on your mind, boss? You’re whacked out._

     ‘Oh, just…’ Percy sighed. ‘Nico, I guess.’

_The creepy death kid?_

     ‘Don’t call him that.’

_Boss, if you ask me, the further away you stay from him, the better. He gives me the heebie-jeebies._

     ‘He’s my friend, Blackjack.’ Percy paused, the comb in his hand hovering over Blackjack’s shoulder. ‘I’m worried about him. I mean, he has Hazel, who’s his half-sister, and, you know, me and Annabeth and the others.’

     Blackjack snorted. _Your point?_

     ‘He’s still really unhappy. I just don’t want him to do something he’ll regret later.’

_What kinda scale are we talking about here? Like, yell at someone, regret later? Or kill someone, regret later?_

     Percy sighed and continued combing. ‘To be honest, I don’t know.’

_That’s some pretty serious stuff, boss._

     ‘Tell me about it.’

     Percy heard Jason calling from outside the stable. ‘Nico?’

     Percy leaned backwards, poking his head out of the stables. ‘He just left,’ he called back.

     Jason looked to him, and headed over. ‘What was that?’ he asked when he was in earshot.

     ‘He left a few minutes ago,’ Percy replied, facing him, ignoring Blackjack’s grunt of _Hey!_ at the lack of brushing. ‘Is it urgent?’

     Jason shrugged. ‘Nah, it’s nothing that can’t wait.’ He paused suddenly, frowning. ‘Wait, he was in here? With you?’

     Percy shook his head and pointed to the other door of the stables. ‘No. I ran into him out there and just spoke with him for about five seconds.’

     ‘Do you know where he went?’

     ‘Does anyone know where Nico goes?’ Percy countered.

     Jason made a gesture. Percy had a point. Jason sighed. ‘Well, that’s that until he decides to grace us with his presence another time, I guess.’

     Percy nodded and turned back to Blackjack, but only for a moment. He turned sharply back to Jason. ‘Hey, Jace,’ he said hesitantly.

     ‘Yeah?’

     Percy took a moment or two to form a sentence. ‘How is he? Nico?’

     Jason frowned. ‘What do you mean? He’s fine, as far as I know.’

     ‘No, I mean…’ Percy struggled for words.

_Is he freaky weird around you too?_ Blackjack offered helpfully.

     Percy took it. ‘Is Nico really… I don’t know, angry towards you? Am I imagining things when I say he always gives me the cold shoulder? Like, ice-cold shoulder?’

     Jason said nothing for a good while. ‘No, you’re not imagining things,’ he said eventually.

     ‘So he’s like that to you too?’

     ‘No, he’s just like that to you.’

     ‘Oh.’

     ‘And Annabeth.’

     Percy sighed. ‘Why, though? I mean, we’ve known him the longest. Whenever I try to help him or be nice to him, he just shuts me off. I thought he was like that with everyone, until I saw him with you guys.’

     Jason fell silent again. After what must have been an intense mental debate, he shifted his position, and said, ‘I know why he’s like that. I haven’t told anyone and I’m not supposed to tell you, but I think it’s important that you know.’

     Percy was confused. ‘What do you mean?’

_Something’s about to go down_ , Blackjack muttered in a sing-song voice.

     ‘You have to swear on the River Styx to not speak a word about this to anyone,’ Jason said very seriously.

     Percy held up his hand defensively. ‘Fine, sure, no problem. I swear on the River Styx.’ The sky rumbled, sealing the deal.

     Jason looked agitated, and guilty. ‘Okay. I’m not really sure how to say this, but it’s about you and Annabeth.’

     Percy raised his eyebrows at him. ‘Nico has a crush on Annabeth? Is that what it is? I’ve heard that before. It’s a little weird, but I mean, I don’t blame him, man.’

     Jason smiled wryly. ‘No, that’s not it. Well, you know how Nico’s from the 1940s?’

     ‘Yeah?’ Percy said slowly.

     ‘And you know how, back then, people were more prejudicial and unaccepting of different people…?’

     ‘I really don’t see where you’re going with this.’

     Jason nodded. ‘Right. But you know what I’m saying.’

     ‘Yeah.’

     Jason hesitated. ‘Well, because of that, Nico, for a very long time, denied who he was, and when he realised that, he kept it a secret for many years. The only reason I know is that I was there when he was forced to tell Cupid, while you and Annabeth were in Tartarus.’

     Percy blinked blankly a few times. ‘Still don’t know what you’re saying. What about Cupid? Who do you mean, who Nico is? He’s really a son of Hades, isn’t he?’

     ‘Yes, he is,’ Jason said hastily. He breathed out sharply. ‘Do you really not know what I’m trying to infer?’ He nodded decidedly, and said, ‘It’s not… Annabeth that he has a crush on.’

     Percy’s eyebrows lifted. ‘Okay? Well, who is it? What’s this got to do with him being angry?’

     Jason stared at Percy disbelievingly.

_Boss_ , Blackjack said, _Jason just told you that Nico is gay. For you._

     Percy’s eyes widened. He could feel his cheeks turn red and he opened and closed his mouth like a fish. ‘ _Oh_ ,’ he said loudly.

     Jason gave him a tight smile. ‘Yeah. I just thought you should know. He’s always mad at you coz he hates himself for it. And he also doesn’t like Annabeth that much. He’s, um, jealous. A little.’

     Percy nodded a few times, his head bobbing up and down like Blackjack’s. ‘Ah. Right. I did not see that coming. At all.’ He cleared his throat.

     Jason looked awkward. ‘And I’m telling you this with my fingers mentally crossed that it won’t change the way you act towards him or anything?’

     ‘What?’ Percy said, and caught on. He shook his head. ‘Oh, no, no, no, I’m cool with that. I don’t care if he’s gay or whatever. It was just… unexpected.’ He cleared his throat a few times. ‘And, uh, how long has this been going on for?’

     ‘Pretty much since you met him.’

     Percy was extra surprised now. ‘ _Oh_ ,’ he said again. ‘And he kept it a secret the whole time? Wow. I’m… shocked. Flattered? Surprised. Why does he like _me_?’

     Jason laughed and shrugged. ‘I don’t see the appeal myself, to be honest, but, you know, it is how it is.’ He clapped Percy on the shoulder. ‘You cool?’

     Percy nodded. ‘Yep. I’m great.’

     Jason grinned. ‘If Nico pops up again, tell him to find me, would you?’

     ‘Yes boss.’

     Jason laughed, and left the stables.

     Percy let out a huge breath of air and went back to brushing his pegasus. _You lady-slash-man killer, you_ , Blackjack said teasingly.

     ‘Shut up, Blackjack,’ Percy muttered.

_I wonder how many other hearts you’ve broken?_

     ‘You can talk.’

_Hey, the ladies like me. Am I to blame?_

     ‘Kinda.’

     Suddenly, Blackjack shuddered, his skin rippling. _Ugh. Looks like your flame’s back in town._

     Percy looked towards the door where Jason had left only a few moments ago, to find Nico walking past. ‘Hey, Nico!’ he called.

     Nico stopped and turned around. ‘What is it?’ he muttered. The sunlight glinted off his pale skin as if he had dozens of heavy-duty flashlights taped to him. He was seriously squinting in the harsh sun, so he stepped inside the stables for some shade. Blackjack started a horrible out-of-tune rendition of _Can You Feel The Love Tonight?_

     Percy now felt guilty again, for a different reason. Nico had had the worst life out of pretty much any demigod he knew. ‘Jason just wanted to talk to you. He asked me to ask you to find him when you get back.’

     ‘What does he want?’

     ‘I don’t know.’ Nico went to leave, but, to make him stay, to keep talking to him, Percy blurted out, ‘I don’t know where he is. But he was here a second ago. So he can’t be far.’

     Wordlessly, Nico moved to leave again, his back now to Percy, but Percy said, ‘Can you help me?’ He wasn’t sure why he wanted Nico to stay. He felt that he was under some kind of obligation to try harder to be friends with Nico, to make sure he was okay, now that he knew that Nico wasn’t angry with him because of some horrible deed he had unwittingly committed on the son of Hades.

     Nico’s shoulders tightened. ‘With what?’

     ‘Brushing… my pegasus,’ Percy said lamely.

     ‘I’m sure you can brush your horse on your own.’

     Blackjack whinnied indignantly. _Horse! Boss, he called me a horse!_

     ‘No, I need help,’ Percy said earnestly. ‘He’s super fidgety today.’ He shot a glare at Blackjack, who, thankfully, started shuffling in his stable, whipping his tail and bobbing his head.

     ‘Then tell him to stop,’ Nico said.

     But Percy was encouraged. This was the longest conversation he had had with Nico in a long time. ‘He’s not listening to me.’

     Nico turned back to him. He looked seriously irritated. ‘Percy–’ He cut himself off sharply, and then spoke again. ‘I don’t know anything about horses.’

     ‘I really just need you to…’ Percy tried to find something he could do.

     Nico shook his head and went to leave. ‘Wait!’ Percy exclaimed, scrambling out of the stable. ‘Nico, wait.’

     Nico reluctantly slowed to a stop. ‘What is it?’ he growled. ‘Why are you being so…’

     ‘Please don’t be mad at me,’ Percy pleaded. ‘You need friends, Nico. And I’m here. We’re all here, waiting with open arms. Don’t shut us off. Please. I’m here for you as much as Hazel or Jason are, or anyone in Camp Half-Blood.’

     Nico now looked confused as well as angry. ‘I know that,’ he said. ‘I’m just not leaping into your awaiting embraces.’

     ‘You don’t have to leap,’ Percy said. ‘You just need to let us in. We can show you that we’re here for you.’

     Nico stared at Percy for a moment or two, and Percy thought he saw a glimmer of something in his eyes – warmth? Gratitude? – and he then shook his head, and the glimmer vanished. ‘Whatever,’ he muttered, and kept walking.

     Percy didn’t know what to do. What he wanted to say was _I know you have a crush on me but that’s completely okay and I don’t want you to be angry at me or Annabeth anymore. It’s 2013, no one cares if you’re gay or not._ But he couldn’t – he had sworn on the River Styx that he wouldn’t speak about it to anyone.

     Percy hurried over to Nico and grabbed his arm. ‘Nico, wait.’ He could show him that he knew. Oh, gods, what was he doing?

     Before he even knew what he was doing, he was leaning down to Nico. A kiss on the cheek. That would be okay.

     But Nico turned his head at the last second, and Percy found his lips not on Nico’s cheek, but his mouth.

     The shock for Percy was so pure that he lost feeling in his limbs. His mind flew into a panic and he pulled back sharply. But not before Nico did. The boy was so surprised that he had leapt back only a second after their lips had come into contact.

     Nico stared at him, his usually bone-white face completely scarlet. All anger was gone. Instead, the look on his face reminded Percy of a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming car.

     Percy knew that his expression was pretty much identical. Neither boy said anything for a good few seconds, and then Percy stammered out, ‘Uh… Sorry. I didn’t mean to, uh, kiss you. On the lips.’

     Nico didn’t say anything for another good twenty seconds or so. When he did speak, it was in a whisper. ‘Why the Tartarus would you do something like that? Are you trying to make fun of me? You know, don’t you? How do you know? Jason told you?’

     ‘No,’ Percy blurted. ‘No. I figured it out. By myself.’

     ‘Then why,’ Nico said through clenched teeth, ‘did you not just say so, instead of kissing me?’

     ‘That was an accident,’ Percy said, dodging the question. ‘I’m really sorry about that, by the way. I didn’t mean to make it seem like I’m making fun of you. I’m not.’

     Nico’s face was still beet red. ‘I can’t…’ Suddenly, he was close to Percy, almost chest to chest. The anger was back. ‘If you breathe a word of this to anyone,’ he whispered furiously, ‘I’ll send you back to Tartarus myself. Do you understand?’

     ‘Crystal clear,’ Percy assured him, his voice coming out an octave higher. Nico could be absolutely terrifying when he wanted to.

     ‘Good.’ Then Nico’s lips were on his again, Percy’s face between Nico’s hands, tightly but delicately, not wanting to hurt him. Percy barely had time to react before Nico was gone again, with only a few flickers of shadow left behind to show that he had been there at all.


End file.
